


Бойтесь своих желаний

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Тони и Питер в закрытом помещении попадают под действие газа, вызывающего агрессию, но что-то идет не так.





	Бойтесь своих желаний

То, что дело дрянь, Тони понял, еще когда влетал в закрывающиеся двери. Не стоило брать с собой Питера сюда! Ох, не стоило! Но, так или иначе, было уже поздно. Он кубарем свалился на Паучка — разом отрубило все функции костюма, и Пятница, крякнув, затихла — будто электричество отключили, однако реактор в груди продолжил светить мягким голубым светом. Это было как минимум странно — что за хитрые глушилки?

Тони скатился с Питера под их общее шумное кряхтение: костюм без поддержки электроники для обычного человека — неподъемная груда металла.

— Замеча-а-ательно, — прозвучал голос откуда-то из колонок, а вслед за ним — смешок, — знаете, это даже обидно. Сейчас я запущу газ — одну из модификаций, который должен будет заставить вас убить друг друга голыми руками — по всему зданию. А я даже не смогу посмотреть! Столько лет разработок коту под хвост!

Голос пробубнил еще что-то, но Тони уже не слушал — смотрел на округлившиеся от ужаса глаза Питера, сорвавшего с себя маску и жадно дышавшего чистым еще пока воздухом.

Тони попытался пошевелиться, но в обесточенном костюме это было бессмысленно, поэтому он молча вылез из него. Сердце сжимал тихий ужас. В голове было пусто, сколько он ни пытался сосредоточиться на решении.

Питер же подорвался и ударил корпусом в стекло, потом еще и еще. Заполз на потолок — Тони молча наблюдал, как тот ощупывает все пальцами, ведет носом, как полицейский пес, и на его лице появляется все большее и большее отчаяние.

Он долбанул в стену, обнаружив вытяжку, но дальше — ни пробить, ни проковырять.

Спрыгнул, глядя на Тони.

В голове, глядя на полные боли и страха глаза Питера, вертелось только одно — он сильнее, и это к лучшему. О том, как Паучок со всем этим справится после, он старался не думать.

Вокруг зашипело — будто подспускала шина, равномерно и едва слышно.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, — я… я не хочу вот так! Только не вас!..

Питера явно накрывала подступающая истерика: Тони неосознанно отмечал, как дрожат плечи и нижняя губа — почти синхронно, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем раскрыть объятья.

Питер ломанулся к нему — пока не чувствовалось ничего странного.

Вернее, так казалось. Потом до Тони дошло: в голове вдруг стало легко-легко, будто закиси азота вдохнул.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Тони, гладя расслабляющиеся плечи Питера. — Все хорошо, газ экспериментальный, эксперименты чаще неудачные, чем наоборот. Нас вытащат. Нас обязательно вытащат. Пятница сообщит остальным, что связь со мной пропала, даст координаты, и нас вытащат.

Он не то чтобы сам очень верил в это, но знал, что рано или поздно их хватятся. Вероятно, уже ближе к вечеру.

Кто мог предположить, что взятие наркопритона могло обернуться обнаружением экспериментальной лаборатории?

Тони корил себя, как никогда. Решил помочь, называется, повелся на уговоры Питера, а ведь как чуял — надо было звонить в ФБР, без них бы разобрались.

В голове, несмотря на то, что тело вело все больше и больше, вразнобой крутились мысли. По-хорошему, надо было беречь силы, пока их не найдут. Запасов у них ровным счетом ноль. По крайней мере, пока все было спокойно, можно было посидеть и подумать. И потискать Питера, что уж.

Питер, будто читая мысли, прижался к нему еще ближе, потерся как кот, а потом вдруг отпрянул — словно кипятком обжегся. Тони не сразу среагировал на него. А вот на свой стояк — вполне.

— Это нервное, — неуверенно сказал он, глядя на такую же выпуклость у Питера между ног.

Все же обтягивающие костюмы — зло. Надо придумать что-то более практичное.

И это, кажется, была последняя связная мысль.

Следующая — еще не до конца улетевшим сознанием охарактеризованная «Безумной» — он хотел облизать Питера.

Всего.

Везде.

— Мистер Старк, мне… Мне что-то нехорошо, — пробормотал Питер.

— Агрессия? — задыхаясь от внезапного возбуждения, уточнил Тони, глядя на то, как Питер обхватил себя руками.

— Н-нет, — и для надежности еще и головой помотал.

Тони хмыкнул.

Можно было сказать, что им повезло. Правда, Тони был не уверен, кому именно.

Кто-то кого-то сегодня хорошенько выебет. И судя по тому, как Паучок отползал в угол, он был явно не рад.

Тони же… Чего греха таить, помышлял об этом каждый раз, независимо от того, видел ли невозможные ореховые глаза или идеальную задницу, обтянутую синим спандексом, от которых сносило последние остатки крыши.

Возбуждение нарастало. Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не сжать себя через мягкую ткань поддоспешника. От паха разрасталось тепло, потихоньку вышибая адекватные мысли.

Хотелось так сильно, что, казалось, кровь вот вот закипит, а член просто лопнет от перенапряжения.

Больно.

Он обхватил колени и тщетно пытался успокоиться.

А потом его осенило.

— Питер, — тот поднял на него шалый взгляд, — сейчас отворачиваемся по разным углам и дрочим. И так до тех пор, пока не натрется мозоль. Но, я надеюсь, нас найдут раньше.

Питер кивнул как-то невнятно, облизал пересохшие губы. Тони едва не сорвался к нему — так хотелось повторить тот же путь, но уже своим языком.

Он застонал и отвернулся первым. По телу волнами расползалось жгучее возбуждение, иголками кололо, превращая все тело в сплошную эрогенную зону.

— Господи, — простонал Питер, — какой-то кошмар.

Тони едва не зарычал от звука его голоса — голову вело просто ужасно, и противный голосок в голове нашептывал, что ничего страшного не будет, Питер тоже хочет, тоже мучается, надо ему помочь. И он искренне не понимал, как еще держится, чтобы не сорваться к противоположной стене.

Он все же не вытерпел, оглянулся, матеря себя за слабость: Питер стоял на коленях и упирался лбом в стену, протяжно скуля. Костюм был спущен до бедер, и от открывшегося вида Тони едва не раскрошил зубы — так сильно сжал челюсть.  
Провел рукой по собственному члену, и еще, и еще, не отрывая взгляда от дрожащей спины и уже запрокинувшего голову Питера, тот явно был на грани: двигал рукой быстро, ожесточенно.

И скулил, господи, как же он скулил. Тони вообще не был уверен, что люди могут издавать такие чувственные звуки, но нет. Тони был на грани, но кончить никак не получалось, даже глядя на молочно-белые ягодицы Питера. Внутренний голос снова завел старую песню о том, что ничего страшного не случится. Это ведь помощь, всего лишь помощь.

— М-мистер Старк, — протянул Питер, задыхаясь, — оно… Оно бессмысленно…

Его рука, впрочем, продолжала движение, будто он не мог остановится. Тони застонал в голос. Кончил, продолжая сжимать стоящий колом член.

— Питер, — хотел сказать он, но из горла вырвалось лишь что-то хриплое, отдаленно похожее.

Он даже не знал, что говорить. Но у Питера с этим как раз проблем не было.

— Я так хочу вас, мистер Старк, — застонал он, — давно хочу… Мне кажется, я сейчас просто умру, если не коснусь вас.

Тони задрожал. Закусил губу, все больше соглашаясь с внутренним голосом.

— Я не могу, пожалуйста, мистер Старк, я не могу, — всхлипнул он.

Тони молча поднялся, и окончательно скинул поддоспешник. Тихий, едва слышный голос разума сообщил ему, что он пожалеет после, но Тони отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи. Питер говорил, и Тони не мог не сопротивляться, шел к нему, не видя ничего вокруг, кроме лохматой макушки, голой спины, и дурея от голоса, голоса, который шептал:

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, я…

— Питер, — сказал Тони уже внятнее, — Питер, посмотри на меня.

Питер развернулся. Глаза темные, подернутые мутной поволокой, губы красные, язык, господи, этот язык! Его взгляд стал на секунду сфокусированнее, и тут же уперся в член Тони, хотя тот, ей-богу, не помнил, куда дел трусы.

В следующее мгновение Питер уже был близко. Потерся о его живот с мученическим стоном — если бы не этот газ, Тони уже кончил бы от одного звука.

А потом был рот.

Горячий, невероятно чувственный рот — Тони показалось, что он ослеп, весь обратился в сплошной оголенный нерв. Его трясло, и перед глазами полыхало радугой, новыми вселенными. Он вцепился в волосы Питера, уже толком не контролируя себя, держась за них, как за последний оплот реальности, вколачиваясь в послушный рот и шепча почти бессознательно:

— Господи, маленький, хороший… Какой же ты!

Слова то терялись, то находились, казалось, что и сейчас ничего не выйдет, но Питер уперся носом, задевая кудрявые волоски, застонал, и Тони вынесло окончательно.

Кажется, он рычал.

От оргазма сознание прояснилось немного, но Тони еще несколько раз толкнулся в податливое горло, а потом, едва найдя в себе силы вздернул Питера за подмышки вверх.

Глаза у него были красные, и щеки мокрые от смеси слез и слюней, подбородок тоже. Питер утерся тыльной стороной ладони. Тони вжал его в себя и, пока не накрыло снова, зашептал:

— Прости, карапуз, ты как?

Питер промычал что-то и потерся о него истекающим смазкой членом.

Тони, мысленно обозвав себя дебилом, опустился на колени, его снова начинало крыть.

Питер застонал, когда Тони без прелюдий вобрал член в рот, и подался бедрами вперед так, что Тони едва не подавился.

Это был даже не минет, Питер трахал его в рот с таким остервенением, что Тони явно чудом удавалось сдерживаться. Глаза щипало и горло драло, но крепкая задница, которую он сжимал в процессе, и сладкие стоны, доносившиеся сверху, компенсировали все неудобства.

Питера хватило ненадолго. Он кончил почти молча, не считая тихого «о», и начал оседать на пол.

Тони уложил его на себя, давая отдышаться.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Питер, голос у него был хриплый — видимо, Тони тоже перестарался, но сейчас не было возможности жалеть.

У него все еще стояло, а от ощущения голого Питера, прижимающегося к нему, болезненно поджимались яйца.

Было плевать на холодный пол, на то, что, вероятно, во всем здании знатная оргия, — Тони блуждал руками по телу Питера и ехал крышей, стараясь не думать о последствиях.

Питер — словно мягкая глина, готовая в его руках принять любую форму.

Горячий и такой родной, что внутри от нежности того гляди лопнет сердце.

— Маленький, — почти шепотом сказал Тони, — полегчало?

Питер покачал головой, поднимая на Тони глаза — уже не такие мутные, но все еще безумные. Он прикусил губу, выпутался из костюма окончательно — оказывается, тот так и болтался на ногах, — и сел на Тони верхом, слепо тычась в губы.

Тони безжалостно послал к черту голос разума — о чем оставалось переживать, если только что они весьма незатейливо трахнули друг друга в рот?

Губы у Паучка были немного шершавые, а язык такой шустрый, такой умопомрачительно правильный, что Тони со стоном притянул его к себе, уже с наслаждением впечатывая в себя и дурея от удовольствия чувствовать его вот так, всей кожей.

Считывая его, Питера, дрожь и впитывая тихие стоны.

Тот же как с цепи сорвался — тянулся везде, где мог, вылизывал широко и мокро, пошло, влажно, сладко настолько, что щемило сердце.  
Тони сплюнул на руку, пока Питер вылизывал его шею, и пробрался пальцами между округлых половинок, поглаживая и дразня.

Вся сознательность вылетела вместе с недавним оргазмом — Тони не мог, да и не хотел останавливаться. Да и когда Питер, просяще похныкивая, начал насаживаться на его палец, он понял, что все делает правильно.

Внутри Питер был еще горячее и реагировал куда более откровенно: запрокидывал голову, выстанывал что-то — у Тони слишком сильно бухала кровь в висках, он не понимал, только продолжал наглаживать внутри, разгоняясь все больше и больше, потихоньку добавляя пальцы.

— Да, — давясь воздухом простонал Питер, — да трахни ты меня уже, я не могу-у-у!

Тони даже замер на секунду, и Питер тут же воспользовался этим, пытаясь вывернуться и насадиться самостоятельно.

Благо у Тони хватило самообладания стянуть его вниз и насадить ртом на собственный член. Питер протестующе застонал, но все же включился с полным энтузиазмом, так что Тони едва не забыл, что собирался делать.

Он толкнулся поглубже, и еще, и еще, господи-боже, и кое-как оторвал от себя Питера, собрав у того слюну.

Не смазка, конечно, но что делать.

Питер сложился едва ли не пополам: улегся грудью на собственный костюм и, выпятив задницу, сказал:

— Ну же!

Тони отер скользкую руку о вход, добавил своей слюны сверху, прижался, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не войти сразу и на всю длину.

Питера пришлось придерживать за бедра:

— Убьешься, идиот!

— Регенерация!

А потом он вошел до конца и сложился поверх Питера, пережидая белые вспышки перед глазами, полностью лишенный возможности двигаться, просто целовал торчащие лопатки, пока тот сам не подался навстречу.

***  
— Питер, нет же, — Тони пытался его осадить, — у тебя сейчас мозоль будет.

— Плевать, — Питер потерся носом о его живот, — у меня сейчас крыша поедет.

Он скатился прямо на пол, как был — голый, зашипел, видимо, от контраста и вжал ладони в глаза. Член так и стоял по стойке смирно, зазывно покачиваясь от недавнего движения.

— Я не могу больше, — простонал он, — как ты держишься, а?

— Самоконтроль, — серьезно сказал Тони.

Питер хихикнул и потянулся рукой к члену. Тони его понимал, невозможно не, когда так стоит.

Тони залип. Яйца, казалось, были выжаты досуха, но хотелось еще — с такой силой, что сдерживаться было невозможно. И каждый заход — будто комариный укус почесать. Слегка легче, а потом еще хуже.

Он сам не понял, как оказался ртом на члене Питера, пока тот по-хозяйски не запустил руку в его волосы, направляя.

— Какой же ты, господи, — стонал Питер подаваясь бедрами вперед, — если вот так — и умереть не жалко.

Тони хмыкнул, насколько это было возможно с членом во рту, насадился еще пару раз и повторил фокус со слюной вместо смазки, пока Питер смотрел на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

— О, боже, — только и сказал он, когда Тони устроился сверху, медленно насаживаясь сам.

Боли практически не чувствовалось, чему Тони был несказанно рад. Хотя было подозрение, что это могла быть побочка от газа.

Тони покачал головой, отгоняя мысли, — слишком хорошо и правильно было сейчас, чтобы думать.

Питер вцепился в собственные бедра, видимо, чтобы не навредить.

Голова яснела с каждым заходом все больше и больше, хоть и возбуждение никуда не девалось.

Тони двинулся на пробу, и еще. Пока не насадился полностью, и только после этого Питер почти сел, прижимая его к себе еще больше, цепляясь за губы и языком и зубами, двигаясь настолько чувственно, что Тони снова поплыл головой. Удовольствие короткими вспышками прокатывалось по телу, расходясь откуда-то из глубины, где соединялись их тела, и Тони стонал, подставляясь и расслабляясь, впервые за день жалея, что действие газа подходит к концу.

***

В конце концов, заглянув в глаза Питера, Тони не увидел там ни мутной дымки, ни чего бы то еще, говорившего о влиянии газа, Питер смотрел чуть потрясенно и как-то так, что Тони захотелось втащить самому себе. Физически тоже стало легче. Все еще стояло, но уже не так, что не сдержаться.

А потом он увидел стертые почти в кровь колени Питера. Сердце сжалось и от сожаления, и от ненависти к себе.

— Надо одеться, — совершенно ровно сказал Питер, отлипая от него.

Это было не самой простой задачей. Кажется, они были по уши в сперме. На лице и волосах Питера виднелись белесые подтеки, да и у самого Тони кожу стягивало везде. Они, не сговариваясь, оттерли друг друга, насколько это было возможно, и сели рядом, не касаясь, ждать помощи.

Он не запомнил, как уснул.

— Мистер Старк, — из темноты прозвучал голос Пятницы, — команда на месте, глушилки подавлены. К вам направляется мисс Романофф и Тор.

Тони подорвался. Сел. В натруженной заднице стрельнуло. Хорошо, что сперва оделись, а то все же было бы неловко.

Питер не спал, сидел рядом: под глазами темные тени, взгляд потухший.

— Питер, — начал он, но Питер тряхнул головой.

Тони потер лицо. Зверски хотелось в душ и виски — желательно одновременно. И спать.

Бойтесь своих желаний — они имеют свойство сбываться совсем не так, как вам того хотелось бы.

Питер не находил себе места: на мистера Старка — а Питер не мог назвать его иначе после того, как все кончилось, — было страшно смотреть. В те редкие моменты, когда он выползал из мастерской — шарахался команды и старался как можно меньше отсвечивать, что для Тони Старка в целом было нонсенсом.

Все знали, что там произошло. Невозможно было не догадаться, ведь Наташа и Тор пробирались к ним через то и дело лежащие на полу обнаженные пары — те просто отключались, затрахавшись, как и Тони.

Первое, что сделал Тор — отвесил оплеуху Тони. Вот вроде и взрослый мужик, и все понимал — нельзя было не понять — он как раз замахнулся на вторую, когда Питер прикрыл собой Тони и сказал:

— Не смей, — и сам удивился той интонации.

Тор опустил руку, продолжая прожигать Тони взглядом. Но в итоге успокоился.  
Наташа хмыкнула. Она и раньше подкалывала его, поэтому точно знала, что он остался в плюсе от произошедшего. Она же и осталась с ними до приезда медиков.

Когда Тони выносили на носилках, Питер шел рядом, не зная, нужно ли что-то говорить и, главное, имеет ли он на это право.

Как же хотелось взять его на руки и дотащить самому. Спрятать ото всех этих липких взглядов и шепотков, пошлых ухмылок и прочей мерзости. То время, которое они шли к выходу, показалось вечностью.

А потом была больница и долгие обследования по настоянию Тони. Но Питеру было все равно — на нем к моменту осмотра уже все зажило.

А вот Тони потрепало не слабо. Колени, локти, спина — все ободранное, будто им асфальт протирали, истощение нервное и физическое. Про то, что было внутри, Питер боялся даже думать. Но крови точно не было — он отслеживал. И все же его продержали в палате неделю.  
Капельницы, детоксикация, заживляющие мази. Масса процедур. Питер узнавал у Хелен — она знала, что Питер был с ним, и поэтому рассказала все, что могла.

В целом, по отчетам расследования, им еще повезло. Какого-то старичка из охраны заездили до сердечного приступа. Почти у всех были какие-то травмы, разрывы и прочие ужасы, от которых у Питера меж ребер все сжималось: а если бы он по-настоящему навредил Тони?

— Удивительно, что подействовало и на тебя, — сказал Брюс после долгой череды анализов, — с Тони-то все ясно. А вот ты…

Питеру оставалось только пожимать плечами. Больше всего он боялся, что правда вскроется.

Он ведь мог бы сдержаться. Даже не так: его сознание было настолько ясным, что он смог бы не только сдержаться сам, но и удержать Тони от активных действий — упаковал бы в костюм, в конце-концов, и сел бы сверху, чтоб не убежал. Если бы не хотел.

Но он хотел, и хотел не первый год, грезил, стирал по ночам ладони и член, представляя, как это могло бы быть.

И, глядя на лицо Брюса, тот все же понимал. Оставалось надеяться на врачебную тайну и понять, как все это донести до мистера Старка.

Но тот будто чуял, либо же, что более вероятно, отслеживал с помощью Пятницы его перемещения, удачно избегая встреч. База большая, при желании затеряться — не проблема. Тони заливал себя алкоголем, по отчетам все той же Пятницы, и почти не спал.

Питер, впрочем, тоже.

Было обидно до слез, так что щипало в глазах: он просто не знал, что делать и как правильно поговорить.

Единственный раз, когда Тони удалось выловить, тот сказал:

— Не стоит, Питер: если бы не газ — ничего не было бы. В этом нет твоей вины, и хватит, пожалуйста, выслеживать меня. Мне просто надо это пережить.

И Питер сник окончательно.

Занять себя не выходило. Он уныло таскался в институт, и так же на дежурства, не хотелось ничего ровным счетом.

Разве что стиратель памяти. Чтобы Тони нечего было переживать, чтобы это, как и раньше, осталось исключительно проблемой Питера. Но и так бы не вышло — слишком многие были в курсе.

Если бы был хоть один микроскопический шанс — Питер плюнул бы на все и таскался бы за Тони, как привязанный. Но теперь все не имело смысла.

А потом Тони начал выходить «в люди» — пока еще к команде. На совещания и прочую мелочевку, так как крупных миссий не было, и Мстители прекрасно справлялись едва ли не поодиночке.

Тони был бодр, как-то даже слишком. Улыбался той самой улыбкой, которой светился с журналов. Чуть нагловатой, отточенной и ни капли не естественной. И на все шепотки и косые взгляды молчал.

И непонятно было, что хуже: честная депрессия или вот эта улыбочка на миллиард долларов, выстраивающая ледяную стену вокруг.

— Может, ты все же поговоришь с ним? — спросил Брюс в один из вечеров.

Тони только вышел после обсуждения планов, и народ разбредался вслед за ним.

— Я… я не знаю, мистер Беннер, все слишком сложно. И, — Питер вздохнул, — мне страшно. Надо было сразу говорить, а не выжидать.

— Он имеет право знать, и, что еще хуже, он может догадаться сам. — Питер вздрогнул, а Беннер продолжил, — Питер, он не дурак, рано или поздно он поймет, что у тебя слишком высокая степень регенерации, чтобы попасть под действие такой мелочи.

Питера проняло ужасом всего, будто коркой покрылся — ни вздохнуть, ничего.

— Подумай об этом, честность всегда лучше молчания. Хуже, — он потер переносицу, — хуже уже вряд ли будет.

И ушел.

Питер со стоном уткнулся в свои ладони. Это… Это было здраво. Пожалуй, да.  
Но страшно было до ужаса. Это не то, что сказать тетушке, что «да, Мэй, я Человек-паук», а постыдная тайна.

Он решался почти неделю. Пришлось даже перепрограммировать Карен — надо же ему было отследить, чтобы Тони был один.

На всякий случай Питер прикинул пару мотелей — к тете возвращаться он не хотел, у нее только-только начала налаживаться личная жизнь, и двадцатилетний племянник — явно не то, что нужно начинающимся отношениям.  
И наметил пару вариантов подработки — сбережений должно было хватить на пару месяцев, а дальше… Питер потряс головой. Об этом он будет думать после, когда Тони выставит его за дверь.

В час «икс» он отправился прямиком в спальню — судя по камерам, Тони был еще в душе. И хоть это было не слишком правильно, но очень удобно. Питер вошел как раз, когда Тони только вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах и с блестящими каплями воды на животе.

— Питер? — он вздернул одну бровь, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Выслушай меня, — прокашлявшись сказал Питер, — пожалуйста. Один разговор.

— Ну, давай.

Тони сел на кровать. Питер старался не смотреть, потому что иначе все кончилось бы еще хуже, чем должно было.

Питер плюхнулся на пол, сложил под собой ноги и уставился в стену.

— Я… Господи, — он потер глаза, сложно-то как, — и сволочь, и я отвратительно поступил, и я…

Тони хмыкнул с кровати и сказал:

— Заканчивай. Я не меньше, мы квиты.

— Нет, я, — он закрыл лицо руками, — я притворялся, Тони.

— Что, прости?

— Я притворялся. У меня быстрая регенерация и высокий метаболизм, меня не крыло так, как тебя, я мог не… Я мог удержать тебя, не дать ничему случится, но я не хотел.

Тони молчал, смотрел на него потрясенно.

— Я не знал, как сказать тебе, и стоит ли вообще говорить, — затараторил Питер, — но… Боже, я такой дурак, ты ведь даже не смотрел на меня, и я решил, что это единственный шанс, и хоть так, но я смогу… Быть немного ближе, что ли? Я не думаю, что ты сможешь меня простить, так что, если не захочешь меня больше видеть, я пойму.

Тони заржал, откинувшись на кровать сзади и закрывая лицо руками.

— Ты идиот, Паучок, какой же ты идиот!  
Питер с ответом не нашелся, смотрел, как чуть расползлось полотенце, как вздрагивала от смеха почти безволосая грудь с маленькими сосками, и на дорожку волос, уползающую под полотенце. Кажется, забыл, как дышать, не то что говорить.

Он потер лицо ладонями и собрался уходить. Все же придется съезжать, с досадой понял он, как смотреть теперь Тони в глаза, он решительно не понимал.

Уже возле двери Питер пробормотал:

— Прости, — и собрался выходить.

— Стоять, — сказал Тони.

Питер замер, оборачиваясь и вжимая голову в плечи. Желудок от страха поднимался куда-то к горлу, подгоняемый суматошно бьющемся сердцем. Питер не боялся, что Тони начнет его ругать, больше, пожалуй, что тот в нем разочаруется. И стоять вот так под препарирующим взглядом было сложнее всего — Питер не понимал, что на уме Тони, и чего ждать дальше.

— А теперь давай с начала, — сказал Тони.

Питер посмотрел ему в глаза — где-то там плясали смешинки, и дышать стало чуточку легче.

— Давай, давай, карапуз, как давно?

Питер пожал плечами:

— Сколько себя помню, я думал о тебе: сперва как о кумире, потом как о наставнике, и в конечном счете — вот.

Тони покачал головой и похлопал ладошкой рядом с собой. Питер сел, все еще не совсем понимая.  
Тони не стал ничего говорить, просто притянул его за затылок, врываясь в рот языком и укладывая на кровать:

— Больше всего я хотел сделать это на нормальной кровати и с нормальной смазкой, — хмыкнул он Питеру в шею, впиваясь не то поцелуем, не то укусом.

Питер застонал:

— Можно?

— Все, что захочешь, — пробормотал Тони.

Сердце грозилось выломить ребра, но Питер все же опустил руки на задницу Тони, притянул к себе и принялся хаотично целовать. Языком вдоль шеи, скулу, ключицу. Можно! Можно! Все можно.

Внутренности дрожали от восторга. Питер сам не понял, как подхватил Тони и перевернул, поджимая под себя.

Питера повело не хуже, чем в тот день, без всяких дополнительных стимуляций, Тони был такой отзывчивый, такой потрясающий…

Питер со стонами вылизывал его шею, грудь, целуя и прикусывая соски по очереди, дожидаясь довольного шипения.

Толстовка мешала, и он на секунду отвлекся, сбрасывая ее вместе с футболкой.  
Кожа к коже, до дрожи, настолько одуряюще хорошо, что Питеру хотелось, подобно течной кошке, просто тереться и лизать.

Тони был вкусный везде. Чистая кожа, от которой мазало страшным образом: до темноты перед глазами и слабеющих коленей.

Питер лизнул пупок под шумный вздох, сходя с ума от вседозволенности, спустился ниже и обвел языком головку. Выпустил ее изо рта, спускаясь по стволу влажными поцелуями под одобряющие стоны сверху.

Острое, всепоглощающее желание било по мозгам. Питер лизнул яйца: одно, второе, потер языком под. Тони с шипением раздвинул ноги шире, и Питер едва не кончил в штаны. Джинсы плотно охватывали стоящий член, и он расстегнул пуговицу — молния разошлась сама — выдохнул и взял Тони руками под задницу, приподнимая.

Он был легкий, как пушинка, поэтому не составило труда устроить его в своих ладонях удобнее, одновременно раздвигая полукружия пальцами. Он провел языком от копчика к основанию члена и обратно.

Хорошо, господи, как хорошо, он толкнулся внутрь, глубоко, насколько мог, радуясь, что все это по обоюдному желанию, без всяких воздействий извне.

— Питер, — простонал Тони, — хочу тебя, смазка где-то в тумбочке.

Питер прикусил его за ягодицу, прежде чем бережно уложить на кровать:

— Ты уверен? У тебя там все…

— Все в порядке там уже, иди сюда, и сними уже бога ради эти тряпки.

Питер улыбнулся, доставая флакончик и одновременно перетаптываясь и выуживая ноги из штанин.

Боже.

Боже-боже-боже.

Пальцам внутри было не хуже. Питер заливал смазку так, что через пару минут уже все хлюпало, и Тони, подаваясь на его пальцы, тихо и чуть хрипло стонал.

Руки дрожали, когда он направлял член и когда закидывал ноги Тони себе на плечи, попутно целуя каждую икру, стараясь не дергаться.

Перед глазами полыхало алым, и он, закусив губу, толкнулся глубже: узко, хорошо, чертовски правильно.

Сдерживаться было сложно, особенно глядя, как Тони цепляется за изголовье кровати, запрокидывая голову и дразня острым кадыком.

Питер сложил его едва ли не пополам. Припадая губами, вылизывая шею, не прекращая двигаться, дурея все больше и больше с каждым движением, с каждым заходом, разогнавшись так сильно, что даже упустил момент, когда Тони кончил — просто меж животов вдруг стало скользко и влажно, и, кажется, это было недостающим звеном — Питера унесло следом, так, что он продолжал вжимать в себя Тони, пока под глазами взрывались сверхновые, а кости ломались от жгучего, почти болезненного удовольствия.

— Теперь я точно уверен, что ты был в себе, — пробормотал Тони, когда Питер отпустил его ноги, позволяя вытянуть их по бокам, — прыти в тебе ровно столько же.

Питер хмыкнул, зарываясь лицом в стык плеча и шеи и надеясь, что все теперь будет хорошо.


End file.
